Always Yours
by Sahenia
Summary: OS. GWTR. Rating M. Ginny a vingt ans, elle est mariée et sensée être heureuse, pourtant, une pochette de cuir au fond d'un placard va lui rappeller combien elle merite mieux que cette routine...A quel prix?NE TIENT PAS COMPTE DU T7


_Hello!!_

_Voici un nouvel OS, plus reflechi que le precedent et j'espère de meilleure qualité. C'est un Tom/Ginny, je n'en ai jamais lu ni écrit, je ne sais donc pas s'il est original, j'espère que vous me le direz en review_

_En tout cas ça a été un plaisir d'écrire cette histoire, c'est celle que j'aurais voulu vivre à la place de Ginny, à un détail près, mais ça, vous le comprendrez à la fin_

* * *

_**Always Yours**_

Je m'appelle Ginevra Weasley. Tout le monde m'appelle Ginny, à part lui...Mais lui n'est pas comme les autres, il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Il a compris tellement de choses sur moi que je frissonne rien qu'en y pensant. Bien sur, il n'est pas un saint...Pour être objective, il est plutôt le diable personnifié...Peut-être que c'est ça qui m'a attaché à lui la première fois, cette façon qu'il a d'être...démoniaque?

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais onze ans. Je n'étais qu'une gamine frustrée par un amour qui n'en était pas un, trop petite et trop maigre pour que les garçons s'interessent à elle. Tout le monde a cru que la gentille petite Ginny était innocente, qu'elle avait été possedée...Ce n'est pas l'exacte verité. Il est vrai que je ne contrôlais pas vraiment mes actes, mais je jouissais de cette cruauté qui naissait en moi et qui m'ouvrait des horizons aussi sombres que séduisants.

Personne ne l'a jamais su. Pourquoi aurais-je avouer à qui que ce soit mes attirances pour le côté sombre de la magie? Mes parents auraient pleuré comme des chiens pitoyables, mes frères m'auraient donné une correction mémorable, Harry m'aurait fait la morale jusqu'à ce que je l'étouffe, et Hermione serait allée chercher un sort d'exorcisme dans le premier livre qu'elle aurait trouvé. Non, tout ceci devait rester entre lui et moi, un de nos petits secrets.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt ans. J'ai bien changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard, la guerre m'a forgé un caractère bien plus compliqué que celui des autres soldats. En Voldemort, ils voient l'être infame qui tuent des innocents et qui s'obstine à proner la pureté des familles sorcières. Moi, quand je croise les pupilles verticales dans ses yeux rouge sang, c'est Tom que je vois. Le Tom qui m'a aidé lorsque j'étais seule contre tous, le Tom grâce à qui je suis devenue la femme forte et sûre d'elle que je suis. Pourtant je sais que Tom et Voldemort ne sont pas la même personne. L'un s'est fait manger par l'autre, déformé par le pouvoir et la soif de sang...

Tout le monde savait que durant ma première année, j'étais tombée amoureuse de Tom pour me consoler d'Harry. En revanche, ce que personne ne sait, c'est que j'ai continué d'aimer Tom toutes ces années. Bien sur au fil des années, mes rêves de Tom ont changé, je le voyais d'abord comme un prince charmant qui m'aiderait à m'enfuir sur son cheval blanc, puis mes rêves se sont fait plus sensuels, pour finir d'un erotisme insoutenable. Tout ce que je voyais en rêve avec Tom, j'essayais de le vivre dans la vraie vie, avec un garçon bien. Bon nombre de candidats sont passés, mais aucun n'a pu égaler Tom. Il est sûrement le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il fait.

Ma vie est devenue pitoyable. Mes parents sont morts il y a 4 ans, pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, avant que celui-ci ne soit tué par Harry. Mes frères se sont dispersés aux quatre coins du monde connu. Hermione vit avec Ron en France. Harry et moi sommes mariés. Je suis enceinte. Je ne suis pas heureuse. Quelle ingrate me direz-vous, elle est mariée à un homme riche, celebre et aimant, va donner naissance à un bébé des plus normaux...Oui, mais je n'ai jamais aspiré à une vie aussi lisse...

Nous sommes en train de préparer notre déménagement en ce moment. Nous vivons déja dans un appartement trop grand, mais Harry pense que rien ne sera trop beau ni trop grand pour notre bébé. Je deteste sa façon de caresser ce bébé à travers la peau de mon ventre tendue. On dirait que le messie s'apprête à en sortir...Je parle à cet enfant, mais je ne dis pas ce que je devrait. Je lui parle de Tom, je lui explique mes rêves, je crois qu'il les vit en même temps que moi de toute façon...Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de l'initier à la vie mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé.

Je suis assise sur une chaise, dans ma chambre, un carton emplie de bibelots à mes pieds. En face de moi, le miroir reflète une image étrange. Le physique que j'y vois me plaît assez, mes cheveux d'un roux éclatant contrastent avec mon teint immaculé, parsemé de minuscule taches brunes. Mon nez petit et droit et mes yeux d'un bleu sombre, ma bouche charnue sans trop l'être, mon menton doux, mes pomettes présentes, et mon eternelle fossette sur la joue gauche. Ce qui ne me plaît pas dans cette image, c'est ce qui se passe dans mes yeux. Mon regard ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui d'une retraitée, méauposée et veuve pour courroner le tout. Un regard imprecis et desespéré. Harry ne semble pas s'en apercevoir...Tout tourne autour de sa petite personne de toute façon: sa maison, sa femme, son bébé, son travail, ses amis...

Une petite pochette de cuir attire mon attention, sur une des étagères, derrière une de mes boîtes à bijoux. Je sais ce qu'il y a à l'interieur de cette pochette. Je tremble sans le vouloir et ma bouche se fait sèche. Un mélange d'excitation, de peur et de degoût se mele dans mon estomac. Je me lève difficilement (j'en suis à 6 mois de supplice) et retire la boîte à bijoux pour mieux voir le cuir usé. J'aimerais retenir mon geste, mais une voix dans ma tête me rappelle à quel point ma vie est sordide et à quel point cette pochette pourrait tout arranger. Je pose la boîte un peu plus loin et saisis la pochette, les yeux fermés et la bouche pincée. Le contact de ce vieux cuir est comme une renaissance. J'agrippe l'objet dans ma main droite et reprend brutalement ma place sur la chaise de bois blanc.

Posé sur mes genoux flageollants, le bou de cuir m'appelle. Enfin, je l'entends m'appeller dans ma tête. Je me fais peut-être des illusions...Peut-être que ça ne peut pas marcher, je me souviens de son hurlement quand Harry l'avait transpercé. Un hurlement à glacer le sang, je pouvais l'entendre dans mon demi-coma. Et même si ça marche, est-ce la meilleure solution? Bien sûr, Ginny, ne soit pas sotte au point de croire que quelque chose te retient encore ici. Mais si ça finissait aussi mal que la dernière fois? Impossible, j'ai 20 ans maintenant, et nous ne sommes plus à l'école, je ne vois pas ce qu'Harry risquerait aujourd'hui...Vraiment? Oh, stop...

Cette petite pièce de cuir, qui m'a été offert par ma mère un peu avant mon entrée à Poudlard a toujours caché ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Des photos d'Harry, des mots doux ou d'amitié, des bijoux de ma mère, des photos de famille...Et parmi ces reliques mielleuses, un parchemin bien plus interessant. A l'époque où j'avais le journal de Tom, je ne le gardais pas toujours sur moi, bien trop dangereux pour lui, il me l'avait expliqué. Alors j'en avais arraché une page, sachant que cela ne lui ferait aucun mal. Je gardais cette page sur moi toute la journée, au cas où j'aurais eu quelque chose de primordiale à lui dire en plein cours, ou à l'heure du déjeuner. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, en toute discrétion...

Doucement, j'approche ma chaise du bureau. Je pose la pochette dessus et en sort petit à petit le contenu. Comme je l'ai dit précedemment, tout un tas de babioles qui me seront tout à fait inutile. Soudain, je le sens sous mes doigts. Ce n'est pas un parchemin comme les autres, les pages en sont incroyablement douces, bien que plus vieillies, et son odeur est ancré dans ma tête, l'odeur de Tom, elle est toujours là. Je pose le parchemin sur le plan de travail du bureau et le lisse un peu de ma main, en 9 ans, il s'est un peu froissé.

Je prends une des plumes qu'Harry utilise pour son travail, et ouvre un encrier. Je regarde la plume absorber le liquide épais en me demandant ce qu'il va m'arriver dans quelques secondes. Une joie, une peur, une deception? On verra bien, ça sera au moins une émotion dans une de mes si monotones journées. Je relève ma plume et l'égoutte légèrement. Après avoir pris une inspiration trop longue pour être anodine, je pose la pointe de ma plume sur le parchemin.

_Tom?_

L'encre d'ébène glisse sur le papier pour y former le prénom de cet homme que j'adore. Je desespère de voir à quel point j'ai l'air idiote, à attendre ainsi devant un parchemin souillé par le prenom de celui que mon cher mari a fait tomber il y a quelques années. Tout à coup, Ô joie, je vois l'encre s'infiltrer entre les mailles de tissus qui forment la feuille, cette feuille dont j'attends tellement. Le papier reprend sa teinte jaunie. J'attends quelques secondes, priant Merlin dans ce qui paraîtrait un blasphème à la plupart des sorciers de ce siècle.

_Bonjour Ginevra_

Mon coeur s'emballe et tape si fort contre mes côtes qu'il semble vouloir les briser. C'est impossible, je ne peux pas y croire. Et pourtant, Tom vient de me répondre, il est toujours vivant dans ce petit bou de parchemin. Je suis d'une excitation indescriptibles mais je tente de la cacher. C'est pourtant inutile, au premier mot qu'on écrit à Tom Jedusor, il sait exactement comment entrer dans notre esprit et y trouver nos failles et nos secrets.

_Surprise, peut-être?_

_Agréablement._

J'ai bien sûr hésité avant d'écrire ce dernier mot. Avouer ouvertement qu'il me manque? Peut-être n'est-ce pas raisonnable, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai envie qu'il sache à quel point je tiens encore à lui. Il le sait sans doute déjà, mais je connais Tom, au moins un peu, et il aime soutirer des informations aux gens, même s'ils les a déjà.

_Agréablement? Pourtant c'est bien toi qui m'a oublié pendant neuf années?_

Forcement, il fallait bien que ça coince quelque part.

_Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. J'ai simplement éloigné les soupçons, et je l'avoue, j'ai souhaité une vie normale._

_Tu n'as pas suivie mes conseils à ce que je vois...Madame Potter._

Etrangement, je peux presque lire le dégoût dans sa phrase, comme s'il me l'avait soufflé à l'oreille.

_Les choses ont évolué sans que je les contrôle vraiment, et je le regrette affreusement..._

_Et donc tu en reviens à mon journal..._

Je n'aime pas sa façon de me culpabiliser, de me rendre redevable en quelque sorte de ces neuf ans de solitude passés au fond d'une pochette de cuir noir. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je me pose également la question pourquoi est-ce que j'ai attendu si longtemps pour écrire de nouveau dans son journal? La peur? Harry? Je ne sais plus, je commence à croire que tout est de ma faute finalement.

_Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux être moi, c'était déjà comme ça à l'époque..._

_C'est vrai que tu as changé...Tu es plus vieille que le souvenir que je t'avais présenté la dernière fois...Tu es toujours très belle, bien plus maintenant que tu es une femme._

Derrière ma plume, je sens le feu me monter aux joues. Ridicule pour une femme mariée et future mère? Qu'importe, la seule chose qui compte est que je parle à Tom, enfin!

_Merci._

Alors que j'attends avidement une réponse, un hululement me remet les pieds sur terre. Elmos, la chouette effraie que nous avons acheté il y a quelques mois, vient de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et me regarde d'un air impatient. Doucement, je me lève de ma chaise et me dirige vers l'air frais. Je détache un petit morceau de parchemin rapeux de la patte d'Elmos et le déroule sans trop d'envie.

_Bonjour chérie, je finis à 22 heures, des affaires importantes. Ne m'attends pas pour diner. Prends soin de toi et fais un bisou au bébé de ma part. Je t'aime._

_Harry._

Je roule le parchemin en boule et le balance dans un des sacs qui sert de poubelle pendant le déménagement. Je m'installe à nouveau au bureau, précédée par cet énorme ventre rond. En me penchant sur le parchemin, je peux voir la nouvelle question de mon cher Tom.

_Je ne t'en veux pas, Ginevra, pour ces dernières années, j'ai moi-même été très occupé du temps où j'étais encore de ton monde...Alors dis-moi, pourquoi as tu relancé notre petite correspondance?_

Là encore, j'hésite. Pourquoi en fait? Pour me défouler ? Pour me débarasser de tous les démons qui hantent mon esprit? Parce que j'ai envie d'aller bien plus loin dans notre relation qu'il y a 10 ans? Je ne peux pas vraiment lui répondre, mais il faut bien que l'encre coule.

_Je n'en sais trop rien, une subite envie de discuter avec toi, Tom..._

Nous avons discuté comme ça plusieurs heures il me semble. Je racontais à Tom ma vie passée dans les moindres détails, et il m'écoutait, commentait, approuvait. Nos discussions se firent plus adultes, les sous-entendus se sont fait de plus en plus présents et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer mon embarras. Au bout d'un certain temps, il m'a complètement fait dévié le sujet vers un autre sujet, je ne sais pas comment.

_N'as-tu jamais eu envie de me voir, vraiment?_

Que répondre à cela? Que toutes les nuits je rêve du peu de lui que j'ai vu il y a une decennie et que j'imagine le reste de son corps se mouvant sur moi dans une grâce et une force qu'aucun de mes amants n'a su atteindre? Certainement pas, mais je ne peux tout de même pas répondre non, puisque de toute façon il sait ce que j'éprouve pour lui.

_Si, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question?_

Je sais à quel point ma question a l'air naïve. C'est bien sûr fait exprès. Tom est plein de surprises, et il peut répondre n'importe quoi à ce moment là. Il sait se montrer galant, puis froid, plus effrayant puis charmant en quelques phrases. C'est un manipulateur hors pair, je ne vous apprends rien.

_J'ai toujours eu envie de te **voir**, Ginevra._

Cette façon qu'il avait eu d'accentuer le mot "voir" comme s'i ln'était qu'une annexe et qu'il aurait pu être remplacé par n'importe quel verbe a finit de me faire perdre la raison.

_Dans ce cas, si c'est possible, pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience?_

_Pour que je puisse t'emmener avec moi et te voir dans un souvenir, tu dois verser un peu de toi sur moi, Ginevra._

_Autrement dit, il faut que je verse du sang sur la papier c'est bien ça?_

_Oui...Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas..._

_J'en ai pour une minute._

Je sais bien à cet instant que ce que je fais est mal. Que je me jette dans la gueule du dragon. Mais après tout, on a qu'une vienon? Celle de mes parents à été si plate et courte que s'en est écoeurant, je ne veux pas d'une telle vie. Je veux profiter de ce qui m'a été donné, et puisque Tom est entré dans ma vie, je ne vois pas de quel droit je l'obligerais à en partir.

Je prends ma baguette qui était posée sur le bureau. Je la penche vers mon bras et y trace sans formuler de sortilège une cicatrice horizontale, d'où se deverse un flot de liquide d'un rouge pourpré. La douleur est presque insoutenable. J'arrête rapidement le flux, craignant que le bébé ne ressente ce manque quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois que mon bras a reprit sa forme originale, je me repenche vers le parchemin, qui a entièrement absorbé mon sang.

_Quand tu te sentiras prête, tu pourras venir à moi en te penchant sur le parchemin._

_Comment faire pour revenir chez moi une fois que je serai là-bas?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne resteras pas plus de deux ou trois heures dans mon espace._

_Où serons-nous exactement?_

_Ha! Une des rares surprises que je puisse te faire, Ginevra..._

Un dernier regard dans le miroir. Je porte une robe de grossesse assez décolletée, resserée en dessous de la poitrine. Elle m'arrive à mi-cuisses à cause de la taille de mon ventre. Je ne porte pas de chaussures, mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin là où Tom m'emmène. Je ne suis pas maquillée, mais Tom m'a vu dans des états pires que celui là.

Soudain, une pensée traverse mon esprit. Quel sous-vêtements est-ce que je porte? Une drôle de question pour une femme mariée qui est seule chez elle avec un morceau de parchemin. Mais le fantasme va toujours plus loin que la réalité. En tout cas, le petit ensemble de dentelle noire laisse bien apercevoir mes avantages de femme enceinte.

Lentement, je penche mon visage sur le parchemin. Lorsque celui est environ à cinq centimètres de mon nez, je sens une vague de bonheur m'envahir, suivie d'une sensation de chute qui n'en est pas une. Je suis dans un lieu étrange, plutôt morbide. C'est une chambre apparement, ou plutot une sorte de cave amménagée en chambre. Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise.

En me retournant, je le vois là, sur le lit. Il est allongé sur le dos, simplement retenu par ses coudes sur le matelas. Il est mince, brun, ses cheveux disciplinés et ses yeux d'un vert sombre et transperçant me laissent sans voix. Il porte une sorte de costume noir. Son sourire est tellement séduisant, je n'arrive même pas à le lui rendre tant il m'hypnotise. Voyant mon absurde timidité, son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux prennent une lueur folle quand ils parcourent mon corps avec une discretion qui laisse à désirer.

**Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Ginevra.**

**Plus que lorsque j'étais inconsciente sur le sol de la chambre des secrets?**

La réplique s'est enfuit de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse la contenir. Ca n'a pas l'air de le gêner, une lueur nostalgique vient même percer son regard. Il se lève et s'approche de moi en marchant. Pendant une seconde j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais il ne fait que me contourner pour aller prendre quelque chose sur une table. Il sert un verre de liquide ambré puis se retourne vers moi.

**Whisky?**

Sans lui répondre, je passe une main sur mon ventre rond. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de donner vie à cet enfant mais je respecte toutes les formes de vies, et je ne permettrai jamais de lui nuire tant qu'il est à l'interieur de mon corps. Il sourit de plus belle en y attardant son regard, pour être honnête j'ignore pourquoi.

**Désolé...**

Il s'installe à une chaise après m'avoir invité à faire de même. Ses gestes, même les plus anodins, me fascinent. La façon dont ses lèvres pleines caressent le verre humide, sa pomme d'Adam qui remut à chaque fois qu'il avale une gorgée brulante...C'est une torture de le regarder savourer cet alcool, une torture de le voir si près et si vivant, une torture pour mon mariage...Lui semble prendre un plaisir malsain dans la sensualité de ses gestes.

**Un garçon ou une fille?**

**Un garçon...**

**Esperons qu'il sera _le digne fils de son père_, n'est-ce pas? Un héros de la guerre. Un martyre. Un être bon et généreux.**

**Harry est loin d'être un être bon et généreux...**

Je vois son regard s'emplir d'une émotion que je ne connais pas. Il ressemble étrangement à un prédateur qui vient de prendre sa proie au piège, la laissant se delecter des dernières secondes de vie qui coulent dans ses veines avant de lui assener une mort brutale et cruelle.

**Vraiment? Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais il y a quelques années...**

**J'avais douze ans...J'étais une enfant naïve qui voyait en lui le prince charmant...**

**C'est vrai. Tu n'es plus une petite fille maintenant...**

Je ne le regarde pas, mais je le sens me detailler toute entière, et mon coeur, qui explose dejà sous ma poitrine, bat dans tout mon corps comme un forcené. Un bruit retentit tout près de moi, je sais qu'il est en train de rapprocher sa chaise de moi, mais je n'y prête pas attention, ou plutot je ne lui montre rien.

La tention est palpable, l'air électrique...Lui savoure ce silence qui s'est installé, il en profite pour me mettre dans tout mes états, sans même faire l'effort de me toucher ou de me parler. Moi, je passe en revue dans ma tête tous les sujets que je pourrais évoquer pour briser ce trou noir. Je ne veux pas continuer de me plaindre, ni parler de ma vie, même de ses bons moments.

**Où sommes-nous?**

**C'est un des endroits dans lesquels je me suis réfugié après Poudlard. Une fois que j'ai été majeur pour les moldus de l'orphelinat, je suis venue ici pour...réflechir...**

Tom m'avait tout raconter de son passé lorsque j'écrivais dans son journal. Il avait sans doute pensé qu'une fillette possédée n'irait pas raconter sa vie sur tous les toits. Il n'avait pas tort. Et puis il sait tellement de choses sur moi...Même celles que je ne lui ai jamais dites...

**Tu as quel âge, ici?**

**Dix-neuf ans...Peut-être vingt, je n'en suis plus très sûr. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, moi non plus...**

Il avait accompagné cette dernière phrase d'un sourire plus que séduisant, et je dois dire que j'ai du mal à détourner les yeux. Je me voile un peu la face, je sais très bien ce qui va se passer, et je sais très bien pourquoi nous voulions tous les deux nous voir de chair et d'os. Pourtant, je retiens prisonnière mon envie de lui, autant que faire se peut.

Il s'approche de plus en plus de moi, je peux sentir la chaleur qui émane de son corps empieter sur la mienne. Son sourire est carnassier, indescriptiblement gourmand, et ses yeux sont plein d'envie, de luxure et de jalousie. Ma poitrine se soulève au rythme de mon souffle, de plus en plus sacadé. Je me sens perdre un peu de ma raison, prise d'une folle envie de m'emparer de ses lèvres pour ne jamais les quitter.

L'espace entre nos deux visages s'amincie, et je sens une de ses mains passer dans mon cou, sous mon oreille. Le contact en est brulant, comme s'il ma marquait au fer rouge par chacun de ses doigts. Sa peau est douce et sa main grande et lisse, sans les imperfections de celles d'Harry. Je voudrais lui rendre son geste, mais je suis figée par l'angoisse de ce moment qui marque incontestablement mon infidélité.

Son visage d'une perfection inhumaine s'approche encore, ce même sourire entre ses lèvres ouvertes, ce souffle chaud qui vient mourir sur ma bouche. Il ressere légèrement son etreinte sur ma nuque, empêchant le mouvement de recul que je n'aurais pas eu. Ses lèvres n'effleurent pas les miennes, elles les écrasent litteralement. Sa bouche est d'une chaleur douce, ses lèvres charnues pour celles d'un homme.

Il bouge sa bouche contre la mienne et attrape ma lèvre inférieur entre ses dents, son regard planté dans le mien. Il comprend que j'en veux plus, toujours plus, que ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment pour s'arrêter là. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres puis force le passage pour découvrir la mienne. Langoureusement, il la caresse, dans avec elle, explorant chaque partie de ma bouche. Sa main glisse sur mon cou puis passe dans mon dos, m'incitant à me relever.

Je ne sens plus le handicap de mon ventre, je me sens comme n'importe quelle jeune femme qui arrive au bout de huit ans d'une relation platonique insupportable. Il m'allonge sur le lit, doucement, puis s'allonge sur moi sans que je sente son poids sur mon ventre. Il m'embrasse encore et encore, et fais passer une main sur mon sein gauche. Un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertebrale et je ne peux retenir un soupir bruyant.

Je sens son sourire sur ma bouche, je sais qu'il prend plaisir à me voir aimer ce qu'il me fait. Il se sent superieur comme ça. Ses caresses se font plus pressantes autour du mamelon qu'il lèche avidement. Une main se perd sur ma cuisse et remonte doucement entre jambes. Sans même le chercher, son doigt se pose sur mon clitoris et commence sans attendre un vas-et-viens dans mon intimitié. Je gémit pour lui, mes mains enlacées dans sa chevelure d'un noir envoutant.

Sa tête descend et il la recouvre de ma robe, avant d'assaillir mon entre-jambes de coups de langue fievreux. Harry n'est pas vraiment mauvais de ce côté là, mais jamais il n'arrivera à la cheville de Tom, mes rêves n'étaient pas de simples effets de mon imagination, tout est aussi bon que dans mes nuits solitaires. Sa langue me penètre et joue à l'interieur de mon corps, pendant que son doigt tourne sur mon clitoris gonflé par le desir.

Quand il remonte vers mon visage, il fait passer ma robe au dessus de ma tête sans difficulté, puis m'embrasse goulument le cou et la poitrine. Sa main est toujours occupée, et au bout de quelques minutes je ne peux plus retenir l'electricité qui traverse violemment mon corps.

**Tom...**

Plein d'orgueil, il pose sa bouche contre la mienne dans un souffle bruyant et sourit.

**Jamais personne ne te fera autant de bien que moi,Ginevra...**

Je ne peux pas répondre à cela, mes lèvres son scellées par les marques sanglantes que mes dents y laissent à chacune de ses caresse. Frottant contre mon intimité, je sens son excitation masculine. D'un soupire, j'en quémande plus. Lorsqu'il penetre en moi, mes cinq sens explosent. Le bruit de ses soupirs, l'odeur de sa peau, le touché de ses cheveux soyeux, la vue de son regard insoutenable, le goût de sa langue sur la mienne. Tout est d'une jouissance inimaginable, et je me vois découvrir de nouveaux horizons au plaisir sexuel.

A chaque coup de ses reins contre mon bassin, c'est un nouvel éclair qui me traverse, un nouveau gémissement qui pousse derrière mes lèvres humides. Au bout d'un certain temps, je ne peux plus soutenir l'insoutenable, et je laisse mon orgasme s'étendre plainement. Jamais de ma vie, malgré mes nombreux amants, je n'ai connu tant de plaisir et de sensualité. Lorsqu'il se deverse en moi, une vague de fierté et de bonheur m'envahit, contrastant avec la moiteur qui découle de mes cuisses. Il m'embrasse encore, puis se retire de mon corps et je ne peux retenir la question qui germe dans mon esprit.

**Pourquoi?** _Ma voix haletante le fait sourire d'orgueil, et il souffle au creux de mon oreille, me fixant de ses yeux profond et terrifiants._

**Rien de ce que je fais est inutile, Ginevra...**

* * *

**_Trois mois plus tard, à Londres..._**

Harry est mort il y a deux mois. Un groupe de terroristes prônant la montée au pouvoir des centaures a attaquer le ministère. L'Elu, dans son confortable bureau de chef des aurors, n'a tout simplement pas été assez vigilant ou assez puissant pour se parer à l'attaque, et il a sucombé au sortilège de mort qu'un terroriste lui a infligé sans même qu'Harry lui ait lancé un regard. Un comble pour celui qui a fait tomber le seigneur des tenebres, non?

Allongé sur la table de travail, mes cheveux sont collés à mon front par la sueur, et mes lèvres meurtries par les empreintes de mes dents. Je le sens approcher, je le sens qui veut me quitter, pour toujours. Un homme habillé de blanc fixe mon intimité sous un masque, et j'aurais rougit si je n'étais pas si occupée à hurler ma douleur, dans l'attente d'une proche libération.

Je le sens descendre vers la vie, vers l'oxygène. J'obeis à la femme dont j'agrippe la main et tente de toute mes forces d'expulser ce corps qui me semble maintenant étranger. Je me sens me déchirer, et hurle une nouvelle fois, mes larmes se mélant à la sueur sur mes joues. L'homme en blanc agrippe quelque chose et je le sens tirer si fort qu'il semble m'arracher les boyaux. L'objet qui se détache de moi est épais et gluant et quand je me sens enfin libérée de son poids, ce snt d'autres hurlements que les miens qui viennent resonner dans la salle immaculée.

Sans le décoller de ma peau, l'homme en blanc sort sa baguette et la secoue dans un geste compliqué, nouant le cordon ombilicale au ventre de la chose dans ce qui sera son nombril dans quelques semaines. Il le fait glisser sur mon ventre puis me le colle dans les bras, attendrie par la scène d'"amour" qui vient de se derouler sous ses yeux et par ses mains.

Quand je prends dans mes mains la chose, je réalise que c'est là mon enfant. Mon fils. Je l'observe, et quelque chose me frappe comme un coup de fouet. Ses cheveux déjà omniprésent son d'un noir profond, chose plutot étonnante pour un nouveau-né. Et ses yeux, ouverts, ne sont pas du vert brillant de ceux de Lily Evans. Ils sont d'un vert sombre et profond, presque effrayant, que je connais bien. Mon coeur s'accelère quand je revois ce regard penché sur moi il y a quelques mois, en train de me faire l'amour.

Je détourne mon regard du bébé comme je le peux, et le plante sur l'homme en blanc, toujours fourré entre mes cuisses. Il en retire un lambeau de peau violet et taché de sang, qu'il vient de laver d'un coup de baguette. L'expression sur son visage est mi-horrifiée, mi-dégoûtée. Je peux voir ce qui lui fait peur, et je dois dire que cela ne me rassure pas, ça confirme mes peurs.

Le placenta est griffé, torturé comme s'il avait contenu une_ bête_ féroce qui aurait tenté de s'en évader à tout prix. Je sais à ce moment combien mon erreur est grande, pourtant c'est un accès de fierté qui traverse mon coeur, comme une flèche empoisonnée. La femme qui me tenait la main tout à l'heure revient vers moi et me prend le bébé, certainement pour lui donner son premier bain, en tout cas pour le débarasser des immondices dont il est recouvert.

**Felicitations Madame Potter, c'est un magnifique garçon. Comment souhaitez-vous l'appeller?**

Je suis désemparée, hypnotisée, et je n'entends pas ce que la sage-femme vient de me dire. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fais que ressasser les dernières paroles qu'il m'a dit, pour ne les comprendre que maintenant lorsque _le mal est fait_. J'ai beau cherché les moyens qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour faire ça, je n'en trouve aucun. Mais sa magie dépasse de loin la mienne, et jamais je ne pourrai comprendre son esprit torturé. Dans une prière, dans une excuse, je lache une parole.

**Tom...**

Avant que je n'ai compris ce qui venait de se passer, un bracelet est accroché au poignet de mon fils, avec pour seule indication un prénom et une couleur. Le bleu, parce qu'il est un garçon, et **TOM**, écrit en majuscules. Je ne peux pas plus longtemps supporter ça. Je viens de mettre au monde le descendant du pire homme que la terre ait porté, sûrement le _digne fils de son père..._Je m'évanouis, impuissante face à la réalité.


End file.
